Lumiere Warriors
|katakana = ルミエール戦士|romaji = Rumiēru senshi|director = Chinatsu Kiseki|run = 15th April 2020 - ??|episodes = 42 episodes|op = GLEAMING BRIGHT LUMIERE (1 - 22) Miracle Shine☆Lumiere Warriors (23 - 42)|ed = Kibō no Kisekizora (1 - 22) Mirai Ashita e (23 - 37, 39 - 42) Heart❀Blossom (38)|gen = Magical Girl|image = Logo.png|size = 200px|suc = Lumiere Warriors ~Eternal Shining~}} '|ルミエール戦士}} is a magical girl anime series created by Chinatsu Kiseki. Plot ''Hanami Sakura is an ordinary but rather timid girl who has just transferred to Mitsukawa Middle School. While walking to school on her first day, she bumps into the cold and distant Mizuki Sayo. At the end of the school day, Sakura and Sayo bump into each other again and, just before the shy girl can talk, the scenery darkens and a 5-year old looking girl walks out of the trees to who Sayo instantly recognises as Elissa. Elissa then creepily smirks before summoning a monster known as a Akumida, causing Sakura to immediately grow scared just before Sayo takes out a star like compact along with a dark purple charm and, with the words “'Shining Lumiere Activation'”, Sayo transforms into Lumiere Luna and starts to attack the monster but immediately gets hurt! Sakura, seeing this, then decides to try protecting Luna from the Akumida’s next attack causing a rose light to shoot down from the sky and it surrounds Sakura before giving her a compact similar to Sayo’s in addition to a pink charm and, once she shouts the same phrase Saaya shouted before, she transforms into Lumiere Rosalia!'' Characters Lumiere Warriors ''Voiced By: Kubo Yurika'' The main protagonist of the series, Sakura is an ordinary but rather timid girl. Due to her shy personality, she has trouble with interacting and socialising with mostly people her age, coming off as quiet and rather awkward when talking to others. Despite her shy nature, Sakura is a kind and gentle individual who has a talent of singing and usually dreams of becoming an idol. After gaining her Lueur Compact and her Lumiere Charme, she can transform into the Lumiere Warrior of courage, Lumiere Rosalia who controls the power of flowers. Her theme colour is pink.}} ''Voiced By: Sakura Ayane'' A cold and distant girl who is additionally a veteran Lumiere Warrior, Sayo is a girl with an unwelcoming and unfriendly aura. Despite her cold nature, Sayo is an intelligent girl who is capable of out maneuvering monsters when they attack her. Additionally, she can have a rather caring personality and often worries about the safety of others that aren’t Lumiere Warriors and can especially worry about the unexperienced Lumiere Warriors. With her Lueur Compact and her Lumiere Charme, she can transform into the Lumiere Warrior of hope, Lumiere Luna who controls the power of the moon. Her theme colour is purple.}} ''Voiced By: Mimori Suzuko'' An elegant and intelligent girl who is also the student council president of Mitsukawa Middle School, Tsubasa is usually very calm and gentle towards students but does often have a strict streak when telling students off for breaking rules. She is also the president of the astrology club due to her interests in space. After gaining her Lueur Compact and Lumiere Charme, she can transform into the Lumiere Warrior of the wisdom, Lumiere Cyclone who controls the power of wind. Her theme colour is green.}} ''Voiced By: Muranaka Tomo'' A sporty and laid back girl, Akane is the daughter of the famous soccer player, Ayashima Akio. Due to this, Akane is a popular girl around school who, despite her sporty nature and father, is pretty lazy and gluttonous. She can, however, be energetic at times; especially when playing sports with the addition of sometimes everyday life. After gaining her Lueur Compact and Lumiere Charme, she can transform into the Lumiere Warrior of passion, Lumiere Spark who controls the power of fire. Her theme colour is red.}} / around the school. Despite this, Aoi always keeps a smile on her face. After gaining her Lueur Compact and Lumiere Charme, she can transform into the Lumiere Warrior of Happiness, Lumiere Marina who controls the power of water. Her theme colour is blue.}} / Stellaire / Antagonists .}} . Their names derive from Akuma (meaning "demon") and Namida (meaning "tears")}}. Supporting Items - The main transformation item of the series which can only be activated using the phrase "''Shining Lumiere Activation''" in addition of needing the user's respective Lumiere Charme. - The main collectable items of the series in addition to also being an important item in the activation of an Lueur Compact. - The attack items the warriors receive in episode 14 when fighting Elissa's final form, the katanas are ancient items of Stellaire which had unknown uses until the warriors used them. Locations - The main setting of the series and the location where most of the series cast live. - The school the main characters of the series of the attend. - The actual homeland of Hanami Momoe/Clair. It's ruler is Éclat. - The local shrine in addition of being Sayo's home. Sayo and her twin sister, Miyuki, are the shrine maidens of the building while their grandmother, Yozora, is the head of the shrine. Media and Merchandise Episodes Movies Merchandise Merchandise}} Trivia * "Lumiere" is French for "light", making the fully English translated name of the series "Light Warriors". Gallery Category:Fan Anime Category:Magical Girl Anime Category:Lumiere Warriors Category:Chinatsu Kiseki Category:Lumiere Warriors Series